On many conventional optical connectors, a label or a tape, on which optional letters or bar codes are recorded, is pasted for individual control information. In other examples, grouped control information, such as lot numbers or manufactured dates, is recorded.
In case of controlling production steps or mounting and wiring steps of optical connectors in these conditions, such control operations are usually performed by the use of computers. In this case, mistake such as erroneous understanding or erroneous inputting of control information shall be occasionally occurred, if letters are employed as the control information, since an operator performs the inputting operations in reading of the letters of control information.
On the other hand, in a case where the control information of bar code is recorded, read-in operations are essential before and after a working operation step, while erroneous understanding or erroneous inputting of control information is especially reduced. Accordingly, if the read-in operation is overlooked at a working operation step, reliable control of this working operation step cannot be performed.
Moreover, when the control information is recorded on a label or a tape, each of the label and the tape has to have an appropriate size for recognizing the control information. In this case where optical connectors carrying control information of these label and tape are accumulated on a distributing board in a real application circumstance, the label itself becomes considerable obstacle for freely manipulation so that the convenience of operation using the control information of this type is disturbed.
Furthermore, if material of the label and the tape is of paper, the label and the tape may be damaged, so that the control information cannot be recognized and then controlled.